


Remind Him

by KnightOwl725



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Fjorclay Week 2020, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short, Teahaw Y'all, Uk’otoa (Uk’otoa), fjorclay, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOwl725/pseuds/KnightOwl725
Summary: The dreams don't stop, even when Uk'otoa is long gone.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Fjord, Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Remind Him

It's eight years later, and it might as well have been yesterday that Uk’otoa was purged from Fjord.

It took years in itself for Cad to convince Fjord to buy a home by the sea. In summer and autumn they live in that cottage together, visited by their old friends as often as they venture out to visit themselves. 

It's eight years of Melora, of warmth instead of cold, of solid earth and gentle waves instead of biting salt water and storms. 

And still he wakes choking.

Caduceus knows the sound. Knows the micro movements, the shifts in the bed that wake his always attentive mind just as Fjord jolts awake.

He's coughing, scratching at his own throat like there's something caught it in. There is. There was.

Cad sits up and wraps his arms around Fjord.

"You're safe," he whispers into his ear. "Breathe, Fjord."

And then he tells him where they are. He describes their little room, in different ways each time. The seashells strung across the walls, the overcrowded kitchen with a system of organization only Caduceus understands, the shrine they keep spread about their home because their home, their love, their everything exists in her honor.

He tells him about the pink flowers Fjord got at the market in the teal vase because "it looks like you, Cad". He tells him about the collection of dirty books Jester keeps sending, all with ocean or nature themes.

He tells him of the light of the moon. He reminds him of their most recent visitor and the unique events of that day. He tells him about their little garden here and the plans they had for the season. He talks until Fjord's breath slows, until he remembers where he is, when he is. The dream is just a dream. Lingering fear he cannot shake.

"I'm sorry Caduceus," he says every time. Caduceus stopped trying to get him to stop years ago instead he kisses him on the temple and pulls him back beneath their blankets. He entangles Fjord in his arms like he was once entangled by something else. Something sinister and unwelcome.

Fjord strokes the fur on Cads arm to remind himself. It’s just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece speculating on the long-term impact of what Fjord has gone through/is going through. PTSD is real folks, take care of yourselves, go to therapy if you can, breathe.


End file.
